ParaFalls
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When two new kids arrive in Gravity Falls, romance and adventure fill the air. I suck at summaries, so just read the story, kay?
1. Chapter 1

**ParaFalls**

**Chapter 1:**

"So Alex, what do you think Gravity Falls is gonna be like?", asked a girl of about twelve sitting next to Alex in the bus seat.

"You know, I really don't know Rae.", answered Alex, who appeared to be thirteen.

"I hope we make some new friends.", said Rae.

"I do too.", said Alex as he drifted off into a nap.

_2 hours later_

"Alex, Alex, wake up. We're here.", said Rae as she woke him from his nap.

"Huh, wha, I'm awake.", said Alex as he grabbed his stuff from Rae. They exited the bus to find their favorite cousin, Wendy Corduroy, waiting for them.

"So, how's it been in Council since I left?", she asked.

"Same old, same old.", answered Alex. They all shared a small chuckle as they hopped in her truck.

"So, you guys want to see where I work?", she asked.

"Sure.", they answered. After a short drive, they arrived at a slightly run down looking shack, with a sign on it that said "Mystery Shack".

"You work at this dump?", asked Rae.

"Yeah. It might not be the best looking place, but I don't have to do much.", answered Wendy as they exited the truck. They walked into the shack to find it nearly empty, save for two kids. One had on a baseball cap and was wearing a gray vest with a red t-shirt and light gray cargo shorts. The other, a girl, had flowing brown hair, and was wearing red sweater with a shooting star on front, and a purple skirt.

"Yo, Dipster, Mabes, s'up.", said Wendy as they walked in.

"Hey Wendy. are the two kids following you?", asked the boy.

"Rae, Alex, meet Dipper and Mabel.", said Wendy. Rae and Alex approached the two kids, who appeared to be twins.

_Alex's PoV_

I found myself mesmerized by the stunning beauty of Mabel. As I approached her, I took her hand a lightly kissed the top.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and might I say that the beauty of this day pales in contrast to your beauty.", I said, causing her to blush slightly.

"Wow Alex, you have quite a way with words.", she responded.

"Yes, I get that a lot. So, you live around here?", I asked.

"Nah. Our parents moved us out here for the summer.", she answered.

"You too huh.", I said.

"Where are you from?", she asked.

"A small town in Idaho called Council.", I answered.

"Cool.", she replied.

"Look, I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?", I asked.

_Mabel's PoV_

_"I can't believe he just asked me out."_, I thought to myself.

"Sure, why not.", I answered.

"Cool.", he replied.

_Nobodys PoV_

"Guys, my dad says he wants to see you now. I have to drive you there.", said Wendy.

"Ok. See ya later Mabel.", said Alex as he and Rad began to walk outside.

_Dipper's PoV_

_"Come on you chowderhead, ask her."_, Dipper mentally yelled at himself as he watched the black haired girl start to leave.

"Rae, wait up!", Dipper shouted as he stopped her on the porch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to, um, maybe hang out sometime?", asked Dipper.

"You mean, like a date?", she asked.

"Yeah, a date.", I answered.

"That, sounds, like a great idea.", she said. I smiled shyly as she walked to the car with Wendy and Alex.

****_"Yes. I'm so amazing!"_, I thought to myself as I fist pumped the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**ParaFalls**

**Chapter 2:**

_The next day, Mabel_

Dipper awoke to the sun shining through the curtains of his and Mabel's attic bedroom.

"Morning Mabel.", he said, knowing she was already awake.

"Morning Dipstick. Isn't love wonderful?", she asked.

"Mabel, what are talking about?", asked Dipper.

"You remember Alex? From yesterday?", she asked.

"You mean the blond-haired dude with Rae?", asked Dipper.

"Yeah, that's him. He asked me out!", Mabel answered excitedly.

"What?! You didn't say yes, did you?", asked Dipper.

"Of course I did.", answered Mabel.

"What?! Are you insane? You just met the guy.", shouted Dipper.

"Dipper, it's my life, and my choice!", Mabel shouted in response.

"Mabel, you're my sister, and I don't want to see you hurt.", said Dipper.

"I'm going on this date.", said Mabel forcefully.

"Fine, but when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me.", said Dipper.

"Fine, I won't.", she said.

_Alex_

Alex awoke to a aching neck.

"SOB. This couch definitely isn't a bed.", he said as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, it's definitely not the most comfortable place to sleep.", said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Wendy standing in the stairway.

"Mornin' Wendy.", he said.

"Mornin' squirt. What has you up so early?", she asked.

"Nothing much, just thinking about what I'm gonna do at the Mystery Shack today.", answered Alex.

"Oh oh, goin' to spend some time with Mabel, eh?", she asked, being very coy about it.

"What are you talking about?", he said, trying to play dumb.

"Don't try. I saw you ask Mabel out.", she said. He started to blush heavily.

"Alright, you caught me. I asked her out. I really like her, and don't know how to tell her.", he admitted.

"Well, if you want my advice, just tell her how you feel.", said Wendy.

"You're right, and I know exactly how to tell her. I'll sing.", exclaimed Alex as he darted upstairs to get dressed.

_Rae_

Rae was sound asleep until her cousin burst into the room.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Looking for my book of famous love song lyrics.", answered Alex.

"Why?", she asked.

"You remember Mabel, from yesterday? Well, I'm gonna sing her a love song.", he answered.

"Aww. Sounds like you have a crush.", teased Rae.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Ah-ha, found it, and I know the perfect song.", he said as he pulled out a large binder, and ran to their dresser and grabbed some clothes, then ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he emerged, dressed in a "For Those About to Rock" AC/DC t-shirt and some black cargo pants.

"You look incredible eighties.", said Rae.

"If you must know, Mabel is a big fan of eighties stuff, so bite me.", said Alex as he walked out the door.


End file.
